


Merlin, I love you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: A pregnant graphorn has a difficult birth and you help her through it, and Charlie falls a bit more in love with you.





	Merlin, I love you

An agonising cry ripped you from you your peaceful sleep wrapped in Charlie’s strong arms. You would recognize that scream anywhere. You leapt out of bed taking no notice of the warm blankets still wrapped around your legs, almost tripping your way to the front door, still dressed in your pyjamas.

You sprinted to the graphorn enclosures, receiving a few smoking disgruntled snorts from the dragons, as you practicality flew past, covering your slippers and pyjamas trousers in mud and merlin knows what else in the process, until you skidded to a halt outside of her enclosure. You took in a sharp breath, Madeline lay in a puddle of blood and amniotic fluid. From the corner of your eye you noticed Arthur keeping watch protectively, ready to attack if you did something he didn’t like. 

Painfully slowly you opened the gate, keeping your head down, as you looked at Madeline, she only cast her head down. 

“Oh Maddy sweetheart, can I help you, my darling?” you murmured as you made your way towards her as quickly as you dared, keeping an eye on Arthur, whose own eyes were filled with worry for his mate. 

The pair allowed you to approach, knowing that it would likely be worse for Madeline and the baby if you did nothing. You sank into the mud and blood by Madeline’s side, and began a quick examination. 

“Sugar” you murmured to yourself, “alright sweetheart, this little beauty is having a little trouble. We’re going to have to do some shuffling around alright?” you ask her, trying desperately to keep your voice even, despite your heart hammering in your chest. 

She seemed to brace herself as you got into position, prepared to ease the baby out with her next contraction. 

It seemed to take a lifetime, as you held your breath. Until a pained cry tore through the eerie quiet, and Arthur began his charge, his large feet hammering into the soft earth. Your heart seemed to leap to your throat as you threw a hand up to him, as the other still tried to ease the baby on its way. “Arthur dear, this is no time for that nonsense, your Maddie is hurting, and I’m trying to help” you tried to sooth him, a stern note to your voice, you let out a slow breath as he slowed to a short stop, just by Madeline’s head, where he nuzzled into her tentkled cheek. 

With a shaking breath you waited once more. With one last cry and an almighty push from Madeline you were able to ease the baby out. 

Arthur continued to nuzzle into Madeline as you frantically checked over the baby, releasing a choked laugh when you heard its first gurgling cry, passing it to its mother, only to receive your own tentickley kiss in return. “you did so well my darling, they’re beautiful’ you laughed through the tickling kiss. Only for your heart to melt a moment later at the new parents cleaned and bonded with the new little one. 

As you turned to leave the new family to bond and get some well-deserved rest, you spotted Charlie standing at the gate, the brightest smile that you had ever seen spread across his freckled face, your warmest dressing gown folded over his arm, you sent a tired but content smile his way. “you were bloody brilliant darlin’ he whispered, as you stepped out of the enclosure, his voice filled with awe and overflowing with love, making your heart flutter. He wrapped you up in your dressing gown, and pulled you into his arms, placing a kiss to the top of your head, despite your scruffy state,’ you alright love?’ he asked pressing more kisses to your temple, you gave a tired but happy nod as you looked back at the little family, content with your work. “come on let’s get you warmed up, you fancy a hot chocolate?’ he asked twining his fingers with yours as you headed back to your little shack. 

Where Charlie made the pair of you hot chocolate as you got washed and changed. As you shuffled back into the cosy living room, where the fire place filled the room with a warm rosy glow, you found Charlie sat on the sofa, where he sent you a loving smile. You padded your way to him and curled up into his side, as he wrapped his arm around you, nuzzling his nose into your hair.

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
